


Away, Dementors

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, M/M, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: When a risky mission finds them in a risky situation, Auror partners Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are forced to deal with the consequences. The consequences just happen to be dementors.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Kudos: 48





	Away, Dementors

**Author's Note:**

> Another patronus charm drabble!

Dementors surround them, skeletal bodies draped by dark cloaks, mouths forming an ‘o’, ready to suck the life out of any person in the vicinity. Potter is on Draco’s lap, gasping for air, the deep gash on his chest bleeding out in gushes. 

“Potter, stay with me,” he pleads, waving  _ Scourgify _ after  _ Scourgify _ . 

It’s not enough. 

Draco has never produced a Patronus, but he knows the theory. So he conjures up the happiest memory he can think of, a recent one, shouts the incantation, and is left breathless by the great stag that bursts through the tip of his wand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with the idea of Draco's patronus being a stag. I like to think he was the one who fell in love with Harry first. And after years of angsty pining, Harry falls harder.
> 
> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
